The Random Songs
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: WHile cleaning out their packs, Ash finds an old song binder and decides to think back on the memories of writing them. All songs by thecomputernerd01. Not sure which shippings I'll use yet. BFF's Forever
1. Prologue

Dawn unzipped her pack and sighed. "Ugh, my pack is so messy!"

"Not as messy as mine," Ash groaned.

"Well, neither of you guys have as much stuff in your packs as me," Brock laughed. Ash smiled.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah! Let's dump out our packs and clean them," Dawn suggested. The boys nodded, and the three dumped out their packs on the grassy field. Dawn's pile was about two inches high, Brock's was six inches high, and Ash's was eight. They were mostly papers in his.

"Yikes, Ash. You win," Brock sighed. They started shifting through their piles, and Dawn came up on a picture.

"I remember this! This was at the carnival with Kenny and Leona!"

"Cool! I found an old book I was reading a while ago. I'm going to keep reading it later."

After a couple of minutes, they both noticed that Ash had paused. When they looked over, they saw that he was looking in a white binder labeled "Songs."

"What are you looking at, Ash?" Dawn asked. Ash laughed a little.

"What was I doing when I wrote these?" He asked rhetorically.

"What do you mean?"

Ash decided to read them some of the lyrics. "Whoa, is that a toe?

No, it's a can of tuna

And you are my kahuna…"

He broke out in laughter, so he couldn't continue. Brock and Dawn were looking at him strangely. "He looked at them, still laughing, and explained: "It's an old song I wrote. That one is… The Randomly Random Rap."

"Well, it's named appropriately," Brock pointed out.

"It's pretty weird, too," Dawn nodded. Ash grinned.

"I think that I was probably hanging out with my friends when I wrote these."

"What gave you that idea?"

"We're extremely random."

**A/N: Okay, the songs I am using for this story ARE NOT MINE! They are sole property of thecomputernerd01. You can find him on YouTube. I hope you'll like the next few chapters!**

**.com/user/thecomputernerd01?blend=1&ob=4**


	2. Chapter 1

Curfy opened up the microwave. "So, do you guys want Kettle Corn or regular popcorn?"

"Popcorn!" Turner exclaimed.

"Kettle Corn," Troy called over.

"Popcorn. It's more… Exciting," Ash included. Curfy laughed.

"How it is exciting? It's just buttery."

"Yes, but buttery means slippery, and we all know what slippery means."

"Oh…"

The door suddenly opened up, and Ash's mom came in. "Ash, I got you a binder at the store today. Maybe you could write notes in it for Pokemon Class."

"Okay, thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, honey."

"Okay, class, today we're going to talk about type advantages and disadvantages. The first type we're going to talk about is…"

Ash blocked it out and opened up his new binder. His dad had already told him most of this stuff. He put his pencil to the paper and started writing down all of his thoughts to turn it into a poem. He'd always secretly been a fan of poetry, and he'd always wanted to write one. Curfy opening up the microwave… His dad… Super powers… Bugs… Plants… Killing… Getting stung by a bee… Eggs… By the end of class, he had written a very random poem. During recess, he showed it to Turner, Troy, and Curfy, and Troy beat-boxed while Ash recited it:

"Okay I opened up my microwave

To show you guys I'm really brave

To walk into a cave and shave my whole entire beard off

But wait

I don't have a beard

It must have gotten smeared

I feared I'm weird

So I just disappeared

I saw a bunch of ants

They made me poop my pants

Cause I'm really scared of plants

They always try to kill me while I'm taking a pee

In the middle of my yard

I got stung by a bee

In my anus, now I'm scarred

I can't even walk

Or talk

Or do the Stanky Leg

SO I just bought an egg

And I named it Greg

I eat like a dinosaur

While I'm on the floor

And I never really snore

While I'm walking through a store

Cause it's really rude

And I'm not in the mood

And I look like a melon

Ellen put me on your show, bro

Whoa! Is that a toe?

No, it's a can of tuna

And you are my kahuna

I like to smell flowers

Cause they give me super powers

My grandma is the best

She always buys me Crest

So I went on a quest

To find Conyay West

I licked a battery

And then I bought this dog

I don't like cats

They always make me think of rats

And also baseball bats

I'm crazy but not really lazy

I'm a hazy little daisy when you slap me in the face

I really like to chase

Squirrels

So I ate this piece of grass cause it looked like a bass

I fainted then I woke up and my hair was really green

What the heck?

I'm watching Star Trek

I'm a wreck, tech deck

Quick Check is the best store in the world

I don't like Twilight but I want to fly a kite

At the Jersey Shore

But not with Snookie

She's a whale and I never owned a snail

Cause they're slow

My puppet has a big, sick, nasty fro

I own a Pizza box

It rocks

My socks

Are awesome

I have this really big pillow in my room

And it smells like perfume

Actually my toilet

But it doesn't really matter

I just climbed up a ladder

Oh crap! I do not know how to get down

I am a beast with the breath of a donkey

I brush three times a day to keep to doctor away

Oh, yes, I own my own gun

I shoot it at the sun

It's fun to run in circles when you're bored

Yo

I'm a gangster

Son

He ha haaa

Oh my goodness

Is that a whale?

I walked down the street while I carry lots of meat

I'm beat, so I'm gonna Tweet about my smelly feet

I wash them with soap

It gives me some hope that someday they'll actually smell just like a real rope

That didn't make sense

I found 50 Cent's picture lying on the ground

So now I'm about to pound my fist into this wall

Ouch! I really do like raisins!

Check it."

The girls started laughing, and Troy did, too. They couldn't stop laughing for the rest of recess, and when they came back inside, they were still laughing a little.

XD

The thirteen-year-old Ash couldn't help but smile. He'd heard that somebody's first song ever written will always be their favorite, and he honestly had to agree with that. It was one of his best.

**A/N: I love that song, but it's not my favorite by him. I like his parody to "Party in the USA better. Again, I DO NOT OWN THESE SONGS! They are sole property of thecomputernerd01. Have a snowy day!**


End file.
